


Get Off

by jmtorres



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vividcon, republica, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: Stop the world, Chuck wants to get off.





	Get Off

Get Off, a Chuck vid to Republica, by jmtorres. A Club Vivid Premiere.  
Stop the world, Chuck wants to get off.  
Warning: Het. Slash. Guns. Car crashes. The Flail School of Kung Fu.

Download link (please right-click or ctrl-click and save): [http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-chuck-getoff.avi ](http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-chuck-getoff.avi)(22MB) (Link updated circa March 2019).

Further author's notes and technical details available on [dreamwidth](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1365517.html).


End file.
